


Pokemon Mystery Dungeon - Spirit of Faith

by Dvovm



Series: PMD-SoF [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dvovm/pseuds/Dvovm
Summary: The Spirit of Faith... A human-turned Pokemon that is supposed to be a time travelling hero that has saved the world countless times in the past. Join a Charmander and a human-turned Riolu on their journey to find out if they can turn this legend into a reality while they also try to stop the barrier between the human world and the world of Pokemon from breaking apart.
Series: PMD-SoF [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138877





	Pokemon Mystery Dungeon - Spirit of Faith

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon - Spirit of Faith**

* * *

Chapter 1 - A meeting by the river

* * *

_  
"...alright, I think we should get started."_

_"Why does this feel like I'm being interrogated? I haven't done anything wrong..."_

_"Look, you're the one that has spent the most time with her. We need to figure how to handle this situation."_

_"What am I supposed to tell you? She finished her job in our world and got to go home."_

_"That's the problem, kid. Her job isn't done... The Spirit of Faith is supposed to be a hero that has appeared several times in the past to avert natural disasters and other catastrophies. Her job being finished doesn't make any sense. As crazy as timetravel sounds, she's supposed to stop the first war between Alteal and the Fieri Islands 400 years ago, the cult that tried to manipulate Yveltal's power to wipe out all life on our planet about 200 years ago and to prevent the fall of Temporal Tower 68 years ago to name just a few."_

_"You think I don't know that? We've spent almost a whole year trying to figure this out... but we haven't found out a single thing."_

_"There has to be something you've done to cause those appearances... So I want you to start at the beginning. When was the first time you met this human?"_

_"The first time I met her? Ugh... fine... I guess you won't let me leave until I tell you... It was about a year ago, here on Prelodia."_

* * *

One year earlier - 753 A.A. - Continent of Prelodia

* * *

  
Prelodia. The second biggest continent of this world was a landmass with many plains at its north-eastern side and high mountains on its south-western side.

In one of the northern plains, about five days of travel away from the north-western seashore, a Charmander was walking down a road next to Divide River, one of the larger rivers running through the land. He was on his way to Rosecheri Village, a medium-sized settlement lying next to the a small mountain-range.

The lizard-like Pokemon's name was Agon.

He was wearing a leather bag on his back and had a pair of desert goggles strapped onto his head. He stood out from the usual Charmander, having a golden-yellow color of his scales and purple eyes.

His expression was somewhat sour while mumbled to himself. "Ugh... This is getting tough... There has to be at least one Pokemon willing to give me work in that village. The last two places were a bust... I don't know how much longer I can keep going with the little money I still have left..."

Agon's stomach growled lightly. "Ugh... I can't even remember the last time I had a proper meal."

It was at that point that he noticed a small, blue blur in front of him at the side of the river. He kept up his pace, focusing on this new point of interest as he walked along the road. Getting closer, he could finally see that the blue blur seemed to be a Pokemon, just lying there in the riverbed.

He stopped, looking at the Pokemon for a moment. "Hello? Are you okay?" he called.

No response.

The Charmander turned around to see if anyone was walking on the same road behind him. There was nobody to be seen, meaning that he was the only Pokemon around that could help the seemingly unconscious Pokemon.

Looking back at the blue Pokemon, a doubtful expression wandered onto his face. 'What if its an outlaw trying to trick me? I've heard of robberies where some Pokemon acted to be injured and ambushed those who where trying to help them when they dropped their guard.'

The Charmander shook his head. 'This area isn't known to have any outlaws! What if that Pokémon needs help?'

He was still hesitant but decided to slide down the slope and ran over to the blue Pokemon at the riverbed.

As he approached the creature he could identify more features. It was lying on its stomach with its head facing away from him. Seeing its black, dog-like feet, blue-colored arms and legs, a black furred torso with a yellow colored collar around its neck, pointy blue ears and two tear-shaped appendages sticking out from both sides of its head caused him to recognize the species. "A Riolu?"

It was slightly damp and appeared to have some light bruising on its body. Agon figured that it must've been swept along the river for a while to end up like this.

This didn't seem like an attempt to rob him anymore, causing some slight panic in the golden Charmander as he really had a Pokemon in distress in front of him. "H-hey!"

Crouching down next to the Riolu, he rolled it onto its back and held his head next to the canine's snout while he inspected the fighting-type's chest.

"They're still breathing..." he said with a sigh of relief.

Grabbing the blue canine by its shoulder he tried to shake it awake until he finally got a reaction.

"Ngh-" A grunt of pain left its mouth while it slowly raised into a sitting position.

'They're awake...' More relief washed over the fire-type's face as he stepped in front of the Riolu and crouched down again to give the obviously disoriented Pokémon some space.

The Riolu blinked a couple of times and rubbed its head with its right paw before it spoke up in a female voice. "What is- where-?" Her sight finally cleared up and the fighting-type's eyes widened when they saw the golden Charmander crouching in front of her.

"Whoa!" A yelp left her lips while her right paw shot forward and pointed at the fire-type.

"W-what's wrong? A-are you okay?" Agon asked in startled voice, noticing the shocked look in the girl's light-purple-colored eyes.

"W-w-wha-" the Riolu stammered.

He bit his lip, a pained expression appearing on his face. 'Why? I should be used to reactions like that, but- I know I'm-'

Another yelp from the fighting-type stopped his trail of thought when her eyes moved over to her own, pointing paw. "Why is-?"

The Charmander turned confused when the girl frantically inspected her own body all of a sudden.

"What the hell?" she asked, looking back at the tail swaying behind her.

After a moment of paniced movements and some slight cursing, the fighting-type crossed her legs and placed both of her paws on them.

"I-I must be dreaming. Y-yeah, that's it. If I just pinch myself then-" Closing her eyes the girl pinched her left arm with her right paw a few times. She opened her eyes after every attempt, seemingly not getting the result she was looking for.

Agon turned even more confused to this. "Uuh... are you okay?"

After some time the Riolu stopped, rubbing her left arm while she inspected her surroundings. "I'm not waking up... this... this feels real."

'What is this girl talking about? Did she hit her head while she was swept down that river?' Slowly getting weirded out, Agon started to get back on his feet.

A look of realization suddenly shot onto the Riolu's face while her eyes locked onto the ground in front of her. "So what that voice said-"

'And now she's talking to herself...' Agon took one step away from the strange Pokémon. "You seem to be okay physically, I'll just let you-"

"It's fine-" the girl interrupted him with a short moment of eye-contact before she placed both of her paws on her legs again, closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

She just sat there for a moment, breathing and apparently being in deep thought.

'What the hell is she doing?' Agon rubbed the back of his head, looking over to the road next to them to see if somebody could help him with this weird situation.

"Uhm... Hi," the girl suddenly greeted, regaining the Charmanders attention.

"Are you okay? You've been acting very weird," he replied, trying to shift his nervous look into a friendly one.

She responded with a nervous smile. "Well, aside from falling off a bridge, apparently being transported into another world, being transformed into a weird dog creature and speaking with a talking lizard, I'm fine," the Riolu explained before she scratched her chin with her right paw.

The golden fire-type blinked. "I'm sorry, what?"

The Riolu crossed her arms. "If I add up all the pieces I can remember from that weird voice... Uhm... then I've apparently been transported to another world or dimension."

"Uuh..." Agon wasn't sure how to respond. This Riolu was talking nonsense in his eyes. 'Okay, she really might've hit her head..."

She faced him with an uncertain look. "Uhm... Have you ever heard of a human coming into this world?"

The fire-type's expression shifted to something similar to raising an eyebrow. "Humans? Sure, but why do you ask?" It took a moment before the girl's implication finally registered in his mind. "Don't tell me you're-" Agon shook his head and a look of disbelief appeared on his face. "A-are you trying to mess with me?"

"No! I'm human! I swear!" she replied in a desperate tone before his answer caused a look of hope to shoot into her eyes. "Wait! You've really heard about humans before?!"

He leaned back a bit, breaking eye-contact for a moment. "I mean, yes, but-"

The Riolu interrupted him yet again. "I don't know what happened exactly but I was just on my way back home from training and waited for my mom and little brother at the bridge like I always do. This strange gust of wind pushed me over the railing all of a sudden and the next thing I know after hitting the water is that I'm floating in some kind of white corridor. There was this weird voice talking to me and then-"

She stopped there as she noticed that the Charmander's expression had turned more and more doubtful with every word she had spoken. "Hey! What's that weird look for?"

Agon was somewhat startled by her reaction. "I-I'm sorry, I'm just having a really hard time believing you."

She seemed to he annoyed at first but quickly turned desperate again. "It's the truth, god dammit! That weird voice said something about a gate and a task!"

"Gate? Task?" he repeated, still not able to make sense of the Pokémon.

She suddenly leaned forward with a pleading look on her face, startling the fire-type a bit. "I'm sorry, but could you help me out a bit? I need to get back home but I have no idea where I am or what I am..."

"Well, we're at the river next to a road near Rosecheri Village," he explained with a quick glance at the road next to them.

The girl tilted her head slightly. "Which is...?"

"You really have no idea where you are?" Agon asked with some doubt in his voice, gaining him a sad nod from the Riolu.

'Ugh, this is crazy...' He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "We're on a continent called Prelodia."

She seemed to process his answer while she folded her arms and closed her eyes for a moment. "So I'm in some other world with strange, talking creatures on a continent called Prelodia..."

"And what am I?" she questioned, looking at him again.

"Your species is called Riolu," Agon replied.

"A Riolu? What's that? I know I'm some kind of canine creature but-" The Riolu stopped there, noticing the river besides them. "Wait a second, let me look at my reflection."

After some struggle to get up, the human-turned Pokemon walked over to the water with unsteady steps, crouched down and looked at the wavy image below her.

"That curl just won't go away, even in a completely different body, huh?" she said to herself as she fiddled around with the curled tuft of fur that was hanging down her forehead. "At least my eyes still look the same."

Her eyes were fixated on her right paw while she turned around. A look of distaste wandered onto her face for a split second. She shook her head and looked at Agon again.

The Charmander was the first to speak up. "You were talking about some kind of task?"

"Uhm... It was pretty hard to understand but I think it said something about distortions and the barrier between the worlds?" the girl began to explain before she turned somewhat dishearted. "But I have no idea what it meant by that. Everything was lucid and I was a little paniced because I couldn't feel my body."

"Distortions and the barrier between the worlds? Which worlds?" Agon replied.

The girl looked at him with a pleading look. "Uhm... I know this might seem a little rude but could you help me figure that out? Or at least get me on track to figure it out?"

He was taken aback from the question. "A-are you sure that you want help from someone like me?"

"Why wouldn't I? I mean sure, to me you're a giant, talking lizard but-" She stopped there. "Wait. Uhm... Sorry, I shouldn't ask you for something when I haven't even introduced myself."

"I'm Jovianna Bloom, but you can call me Jovi," the girl introduced herself. "What's your name?"

"I'm Agon," the golden Charmander replied.

Jovi smiled. "Nice to meet you."

Agon was a little shaken by her friendly behavior. It wasn't something he was used to. 'She's... not giving me that look. Is she actually a human? Does she not know that I'm-'

The Riolu continued to speak before he could think further. "So, uhm... again... I know I could be keeping you from any business you have going on right now but could you help me out? Or let me tag along for a while so I get at least a little bit about the gist of this world?"

Agon turned nervous. "I'm, uh... actually just a traveller right now. I don't really have any business you could keep me from, so... Why not, I'll help you."

"Thanks a lot, Agon!" the fighting-type beamed at him before a sigh of relief left her lips. "Whew... That's one personal crysis averted..."

"Can you tell me about your world? What is it like? Are the other creatures like Riolu and, uhm..." Her eyes widened slightly when she inspected him a little closer and noticed that the tip of his tail was on fire. "Y-you're on fire! Doesn't that-"

He looked back at his tail for a second before he waved at herwith a chuckle. "I'm a Charmander. My flame doesn't hurt me, don't worry."

She still seemed a little wary but decided to believe him since the fire-type didn't show any signs of being affected by the flames.

"There's a lot of other Pokémon too. But telling you about every single one I know about would probably take us a while," he said.

"Pokémon?" Jovi repeated while she tilted her head a bit.

"That's what we call... well..." A nervous smile appeared on the fire-type's face. "Pokémon... there's a lot of different species and types and-"

"So Pokémon are the humans of this world, I think I get it," she replied.

At that moment something occured to Agon. He had heard about humans coming into the Pokémon world but every single one of those he had heard about in stories or read about in books had lost their memories. From what Jovi had told him earlier, this didn't seem to be the case with her. "Wait a minute, do you actually remember your time as a human?"

If this girl really knew about the human world she could easily wash away any doubts he had since she probably had knowledge about things he had never heard of in his life.

The Riolu raised an eyebrow in response. "Sure, why wouldn't I?"

"What's the human world like? In every story I've heard about a human coming into our world they also lost their memories," Agon said with some excitement in his voice.

"Uhm... I'd have to know about your world before I can tell you what's different about mine. We have rivers, trees, fields and dirtroads too." Jovi looked into the sky above her for a moment. "The sky looks the same... and we've got a sun too."

"Do you have towns and a federation?" the Charmander asked.

She looked at him again, a little confused now. "We have towns and cities sure. With a federation you'd have to be a little more specific what you mean by that..."

"The federation is a group of Pokémon that organizes most civilized settlements and cities on several different continents," Agon answered.

"So like a government? We do have that, yeah," Jovi replied with a nod before she looked down at her paw and body again.

There was a moment of silence until the Riolu suddenly seemed to noticed something and an expression of discomfort appeared on her face.

"I... I actually have a question about your world." Her paws moved to cover her body when she faced him again, embarassment written all over her. "Uhm... Do you have clothes in this world?"

"Clothes? Like vests and dresses?" He pondered for a bit. "Hm... Well, most Pokémon only leave it at accessories like scarfes and belts but I heard that many Pokémon at the capital of Alteal like to wear actual clothing."

"Alteal?" Jovi repeated.

Agon replied. "It's the biggest continent on our planet."

After another moment of awkward silence, Jovi spoke up again. "So... uhm... running around essentially naked is nothing to worry about?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why? Do humans-"

"Just forget about that, it's nothing to worry about," she interrupted with a nervous smile, breaking eye-contact and looking at the landscape behind him.

Jovi blinked a couple of times all of a sudden and squinted her eyes a bit, gaining her another confused look from the fire-type in front of her. "Glasses would be pretty nice though... Guess my sight stayed the same too," she said to herself.

The Charmander's blinked to her comment. "You have bad eyesight?"

She shook her head. "It's not really that bad, things in the distance are a little blurry. Just feels a little unfamiliar without them. Kinda got used to wearing them after I needed them in class."

"We do have glasses in our world. Maybe we can find a craftsman that sells some in Rosecheri Village," the fire-type responed.

"Y-you'd really buy a pair of glasses for me?" Jovi asked with a look of surprise on her face.

"Ah... Sorry, but I don't think I have the Poké to afford any right now. We might be able to do some odd-jobs in the village to get some funds," Agon replied with a look of slight embarrassment. "That's how I got by the last couple of months."

"What have you been doing?" she asked in response.

The Charmander broke eye-contact and glanced at the road behind him in an attempt to dodge the question. "Uuh... Why don't we take our conversation on the road? The sun is slowly setting and we'll need an hour or so from here to reach the village."

Jovi blinked. "Oh, sure, that's a good idea actually."

Both of them headed over to the road again, however, the Riolu was having a problem with keeping her balance. It was another indication for Agon that her story was actually true since she seemed to have no proper control over her new body yet. Jovi struggled to get up the slope but managed to climb up with a little help from Agon.

"Dammit, keeping my balance is really hard. How do I get this tail under control?" she asked, trying to catch the flailing appendage behind her with her paws.

He gave her a wry smile as he started walking on the road. "Can't help you with that, had one my whole life so it's natural for me."

"Do I have to worry that mine will catch on fire too?" Jovi asked with a smile of her own while she followed with unsteady steps.

The Charmander chuckled at the question. "No, Riolu are fighting-types. I don't think you'll have to worry about that unless someone lights it on fire with an Ember or a Flamethrower."

"I'm a fighting-type?" Jovi responded. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He motioned to talk but quickly pulled back while a thoughtful expression wandered onto his face. "How am I supposed to explain this?" It took him a moment before he continued. "I'm not really sure, I'm a fire-type and you're a fighting-type... It's how our species are categorized and plays a huge part in how you're affected by other types. I don't really know how it is for humans but that's just how it is for us."

She responded with a lazy smile. "Let me guess, you don't like water."

"Not really, no," the golden Charmander replied. "Do humans have types?"

"I don't think so," the Riolu answered. There was a quick glance at her left paw before she returned with another question. "Anything a fighting-type should watch out for?"

"Well, you're weak to psychic, fairy and flying-types," Agon explained while his eyes looked upwards and he counted the types with the fingers on his right hand.

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Psychic, fairy?"

"Psychic-types use their pyschic energy for a lot of things. They can levitate objects, attack other minds... that kind of stuff," the fire-type answered.

"Okay, that's something I can understand... but fairy? They can do what, like use actual magic?" Jovi asked in response.

"Not exactly." Agon turned somewhat thoughtful. "There are things in this world we can only explain with magic but I heard some Pokémon even figured out the science behind that."

She nodded. "So what can you Pokémon do? Can you breathe fire?"

"Uh..." Agon broke eye-contact for a second. "Yeah, but I'm not very good at it. Um... Whenever I try to use a normal Ember it always turns into a Flamethrower."

Jovi tilted her head a bit. "Ember? Flamethrower? Is that how you name your moves?"

"The attacks we Pokémon are able to use are called moves, yeah," Agon confirmed.

She held out her right paw in front of her. "So what can I do? Am I just able to fight better with normal punches and kicks?"

"Normal is actually a type too..." Agon commented, receiving him a confused look from Jovi. "You're a Riolu. From what I've heard you should be able to use your aura better than other Pokémon."

"Aura? What's that?" she asked.

"It's your life-force or energy if you want to call it like that. Every Pokémon uses it to execute their moves," Agon explained. "I heard that Riolu are able to sense it like waves or something."

"Waves?" The Riolu stopped walking and closed her eyes for a moment while she folded her arms. "Hmm... I do feel something different but nothing you could describe as waves," she said, catching up to the Charmander again.

"Maybe it's just your own aura?" Agon responded. "We could see if you can use it for a move somehow later, if you want."

"Yeah, sure..." she replied before a short moment of silence followed. "Uhm, back to the science part... How far developed are you, uhm, Pokémon? If I look at your backpack and those goggles I can tell that you have metal and glass."

"Uuh... I don't know. I guess it's my turn now. I'd have to know what your world is like before I can give you an answer," Agon replied.

"Well, we're heading to a village, right? Do you have electricity or cars?" Jovi asked.

"Cars? What's that?" the golden Charmander asked in return.

"Uhm... cars are-" Jovi stumbled a bit but quickly found some balance again. "They're something humans use to travel great distances. I guess you don't have them if the word doesn't even sound familiar."

Agon turned thoughtful again. "We do have electric-type Pokémon but you probably meant something else, am I right?"

"Yeah, like lightbulbs, TVs or phones," the Riolu clarified.

"Haven't heard about any of those," Agon responded with a confused expression. "What are, uuh- lightbulbs and tee-vees?"

"Hmm..." Jovi had to think for a moment. "Lightbulbs are things that create light if you send electricity through them."

The Charmander thought about her description for a second before his eyes suddenly lit up. He slung his backpack in front of him and opened it, pulling out a light blue sphere and showing it to the Riolu next to him with his left hand. "So like a Luminous Orb?"

Jovi raised an eyebrow. "Orbs?"

"This is a Luminous Orb." It suddenly lit up, giving off a bright glow that was similar to a flashlight.

The Riolu leaned down a bit to give the item a closer look. "How is it-?"

"It stores sunlight and releases it on command," Agon explained while the orb turned off.

"Command how?" Jovi asked in return.

He held it out to her. "Just hold it in your hand and think about it."

She grabbed the blue orb with some struggle and inspected it. "Holding things with these paws is pretty weird. They feel nothing like my normal hands."

Her eyes widened a bit when it suddenly turned on again. "How does that work? I just thought about it and-"

Agon was amused by her fascination. "I told you before that some things in our world are explained with magic."

Jovi seemed to ponder for a moment before she gave the item back to the Charmander. "Here."

"Thanks," Agon replied, putting the orb away again. "What about those other things?"

"Hmm..." She put her right paw up to her chin. "As for TVs... Think of a box with a window of glass on one side that shows recorded images."

The fire-type scratched the back of his head. "I've never heard of something like this... what about this phones thing?"

"A phone is a device that lets you speak with other people over great distances," Jovi explained, putting her paw down again.

Agon's eyes lit up a bit. "That sounds like a Radio Orb."

"Radio Orb?" the Riolu replied.

Agon nodded. "Yes, they're pretty rare though. I've never actually seen one before."

"Hmm... So some of the technology humans use, you Pokémon are able to use with these orbs... I guess I'll see more once we actually reach that village." The Riolu folded her arms and turned thoughtful again. "Uhm... Let's get back to that type-topic. Guessing from what you said earlier, there are water-types and electric-types too. Are there more?"

"Okay, this might take a while..."

* * *

_"She had absolutely no idea what was going on in our world... it took me most of our walk to Rosecheri Village to explain the basics about types to her..."  
_

_"You meeting her that day really was just by chance?"_

_"I'm not sure if I'm supposed to believe in chance anymore...Turns out I'm supposed to be the Pokemon that helped her to even become the Spirit of Faith... Thinking back on it, that was a lot of pressure right from the start..."_

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

_Next time: Rosecheri Village_

_'S-she has no idea what Pokemon are able to do! I have to stop her before-!'_


End file.
